vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Priest
Summary Grand Priest is currently an extremely mysterious entity who attends the God of Everything, Zen'ō, apparently living within his palace. He is also the father of the angels Whis and Vados. Like many other Dragon Ball characters, he is far more powerful than one might expect from first glance. Despite his short stature and gentle, unimposing demeanor, Grand Priest stands amongst the mightiest warriors in all of existence, with his power even dwarfing some of the strongest gods throughout the cosmos. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Grand Priest, Daishinkan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reaction, True Flight, Longevity, Can breathe in space, Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Made everyone in the Tournament of Power be individually affected by the gravity of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighters' capacity to fly), Technopathy (Added a slow mode replay to the GodPad mid tournament out of nowhere), Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Pinpointing, Energy Sensing, Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (Reconstructed a portion of Zen'o's palace into a fighting arena made of Super Katchin), Incapable of being sensed by those lesser than a "God", Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Limited Time Manipulation, Healing (To likely himself and others), Time Travel, Teleportation (Transported warriors from their home universe to the World of Void), BFR, Creation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Whis stated that the Grand Priest's power far outclassed his own. He's also said to be among the top 5 strongest beings in the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Far superior to Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren. Also warped and changed the color of the whole World of Void, a dimension of infinite size, with a wave of his hand) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 72 quadrillion times FTL, likely much higher via powerscaling. Likely the swiftest known Dragon Ball character, as he and his children could easily keep up with Super Lightspeed Mode Dyspo, whereas everyone else, including Zen'ō, had trouble. Furthermore, Whis implied that not even he could keep up with the Grand Priest in a fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ (His strikes contain far more power than those of Whis) Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with Teleportation, ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As one of the strongest characters in the series, he should have more intelligence and combat experience than his children. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Angels Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technopaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 2